Dirty Ice Cream
by peut-etre-poulet
Summary: Spoilers: Funk - Jesse/Quinn; Quinn falls in love with Jesse, only to find he manipulated her.


**Title::..**Dirty Ice Cream  
**Spoilers::..**_Funk_  
**Rating::..**M for a sex scene and coarse language  
**Genre::..**Drama  
**Characters::..**Quinn, Jesse, Judy Fabray, Puck and Rachel  
**Pairing::..**St. Fabray  
**Author's Note::..**When I wrote this fic it was my first attempt at St. Fabray, after seeing an amazing video (which has now been deleted) on YouTube. The video sparked an idea in me and then I considered them and obviously I liked the idea, I think they could work together, they have some similar attributes.  
The song that inspired the title is Dirty Ice Cream, an unreleased track by Lady Gaga. It's quite a catchy little number; perhaps you can imagine Quinn swishing around in her Cheerio uniform, singing it with a fierce look in her eyes.  
**Summary::..**_You kiss me like a rock star and you always wanna hold my hand,_ Quinn falls in love with Jesse, only to find he manipulated her.

* * *

Every Saturday afternoon was spent at the country club. More weekends than not Judy and Russell would take their little Quinn to proudly show her off to their friends. They piled into the station wagon and drove for fifty minutes out to a controlled version of country life, where not a single leaf on all of the trees was out of place.

As a child Quinn had always enjoyed going to the club with her parents. It had been so much fun, her mommy would do her hair and perhaps even let Quinn put on some make-up. The seemingly endless grounds had been an adventure to explore with the other rich kids. At the end of the day a delicious dinner was served, followed by a scrumptious desert.

The teenage version of Quinn was much less impressed. It seemed as if the only reason her parents attended every week was to gain gossip on all of the people they called their friends. It was no longer an ideal to aspire to in her adult life. It was a world of fakes who were in a constant, heated competition with each other. Fake personalities, faked perfection in families and fake body parts for the richest members.

Quinn didn't enjoy the visits to the club anymore. There were so many rules to follow – all of the unwritten laws of social etiquette. God forbid any one of them should ever defy the rules and do as they wish, as opposed to always doing what others expected. The status quo caged Quinn in here as much as it did at school.

If Quinn truly wished to escape attending she could easily make plans with her friends. Judy understood how important popularity was and therefore never restricted Quinn from seeing her friends. Quinn never spent a Saturday night lounging about in her room by herself. She almost wished she didn't have so many plans demanding her time.

Judy stood beside the TV and folded her arms over her chest. She scowled down at Quinn on her spot slouched on the couch. Quinn's attention was drawn away from the Backstreet Boys attempt at a comeback. "What?"

"You're not dressed." Judy noted.

"Of course not, Santana isn't coming to get me for like three more hours." Quinn replied.

"You're not going to the Lopez's tonight; you're coming to the club with your father and me." Judy informed her.

Quinn sat forward off the couch. "What? When did you plan to tell me about this?"

"I told you this morning but you mustn't have been listening, you probably had those white things shoved in your ears as usual." Judy switched off the TV. "Now go get dressed and put something pretty on, there's going to be a boy there."

BREAK

Judy informed Quinn of everything on the drive to the club. The boy was named Jesse St. James and his parents were very rich – his father an interior designer and his mother an ex-Broadway star. The family would be a wonderful social connection for the Fabray's and Judy felt it were an essential part of this plan for Quinn to hit it off with Jesse. The family had moved into the district bordering Lima only a month ago, Judy was anxious to scoop them up as friends before anyone else.

The doors were opened for them and they stepped into the grand foyer. Quinn entered after her parents, feeling quite like a piece of meat being offered to appease the Gods. She would much prefer to be hanging out with Santana, sampling the alcohol Santana's parents kept in the liquor cabinet.

"May I take your coat?" A voice requested from behind her.

Quinn undid the button and slipped the jacket off of her shoulders. "Thanks." When she glanced back she was struck by the handsomeness of the butler holding her coat. Their eyes met and she felt a surge of electricity. She stared at him, unable to look away.

"Quinn, I'm going to find the St. James'…" Judy's voice said from a long distance.

"Excuse me ma'am, it might interest you to know that Ruth and Paul St. James are out on the veranda overlooking the horse trail." The butler informed her.

"Thank you." Judy replied. "I'll come get you in a couple of minutes, alright Quinn?"

"Alright." Quinn agreed without turning her head.

The butler smiled at her. "So Quinn, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

She shrugged. "My mom dragged me along; she's trying to set me up with one of the mama boy's here."

"Sounds brutal." He observed. "I think I know of a way to improve your day." He offered his arm to her.

She linked her arm with his and allowed him to lead her away. She didn't walk with him simply because he was attractive. She knew how angry her parents would be if they knew of her flirting with a busboy. People reacted to him differently than they did the other butlers. She supposed it was because he had her on his arm and proceeded to ignore their stares.

He pushed open the kitchen door and she stepped in to the chaos. They duck and wove their way around anxious chefs. None of the waiters responded to him as their equal, they saw him coming and moved out of their path. He reached the freezer and pulled out an unopened bottle of champagne.

"Hey!" A chef yelled out angrily.

The boy turned to him and grinned. "Put it on my tab." He collected a pair of glasses and Quinn followed him out the back door. "I know the perfect place to drink this. It's a bit of a long walk if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." She replied. She loved how spontaneous this mystery boy made her. She followed him as he walked away from the mansion. They kept walking, the trees thickening around them. The voices of the club members began to fade and she was grateful.

He stopped at the base of a large tree. "This is it."

"It's beautiful." She admired.

"That makes two of you." He said causing her to blush. He set the glasses and bottle down on the ground before pulling herself up onto the lowest branch. She handed the glasses and bottle to him then he helped her into the tree. They climbed a little higher before finding the perfect spot to rest. They both had something to lean against as they faced each other.

She took the glass and bashfully looked away. "Thank you."

He held his glass up. "A toast to Quinn and the mama's boy."

She laughed. "That's a terrible toast."

He shrugged. "I'll drink to anything." He put the glass to his lips and tilted his head back. Once her glass was empty he refilled it. As they drank more their laughter increased. As he poured more alcohol into her glass he scooted closer to her. They laughed freely now they were away from the judgemental eyes of the other club members.

They talked about nothing. She liked how little he knew about her. He didn't know how old she was, what her grades were like or the fact that she was a cheerleader. She didn't have to act around him the way she acted around her friends. This anonymity allowed her to be whoever she wished. The usual constraints were gone.

"I wish all the guys who worked here were as cute as you." She told him.

"I'm happy they're all ugly." He replied. "I don't like competition too much. Can I ask you something?"

She shrugged. "That depends on the question."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He inquired.

She laughed mockingly. "Do you really think I'd be up in this tree if I had a boyfriend?"

"Well I wouldn't know, would I?" He replied. "I don't know what kind of girl you are."

"I'm the kind of girl who wants you to kiss her." She stated.

He moved in and put his lips to hers. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth she pushed her body against his. She loved being young and rebellious. Although the hard tree branch was numbing her rear she felt no desire to leave the tree.

BREAK

Quinn's hair was messed, dirt clung to the pale material of her dress and her breath smelt heavily of champagne. She carried her shoes in her hand as the boy took her back to the mansion, she could no longer walk in the pumps. She couldn't stop smiling as the boy held her hand.

She was wild and even if her parents grounded her they couldn't erase this feeling of pure adrenaline. The voices of club members became more distinct as they moved closer. What had been distant figures a few seconds ago were now recognizable people.

Quinn could see her mother up ahead. Luckily Judy and Russell had their backs to where Quinn approached from. They were standing in a group, talking with their friends. Quinn held onto the boy's hand a little longer, not at all eager to return to this society.

A woman from the group turned to them and smiled brightly. "Jesse, we were wondering where you'd disappeared off to."

"Jesse?" Quinn repeated.

"Jesse?" Judy said as well turning around. "Oh Quinn, how lovely of you to return."

"Quinn?" The smiling woman asked. "So this is your daughter?"

Judy cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Yes, Quinn this is Ruth and Paul."

Ruth reached out to shake Quinn's hand. "I'm so glad you two have already met. Jesse, say hello to Quinn's parents, Russell and Judy."

Quinn held her hands together, standing awkwardly beside Jesse. She was completely turned off by him now. "If you'll excuse me I have to use the bathroom." She walked away, casting a dark glance at the mama's boy in disguise as she left.

She used a hand towel to brush the remaining clumps of dirt off of her dress. A handful of breath-mints took care of the champagne on her breath while she worked at fixing her hair. She felt foolish for getting caught up in a moment and letting her emotions rule her.

A light knocking came, followed by Jesse's voice. "Quinn?"

She opened the door. "Did you know who I was?"

"My mom mentioned you to me, so when your mom called you Quinn it didn't take very long for me to connect the dots." He replied.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" She questioned.

He shrugged. "You called me a mama's boy. You had already made your mind up about me; I wanted a proper chance at a first impression."

"I was really impressed by that boy in the tree. But I'm having a real hard time connecting him to Jesse St. James." She stated. "If you want to run away into the forest and break all of the rules then why are you here?"

"I only just moved here, I don't have any friends to hang out with yet." He said simply. "Plus, when my mom told me about Quinn Fabray I thought I could have a little fun with a rich girl."

She cast her eyes down self-consciously. "I'm not really rich. I actually live in Lima, not on the mansion-infested outskirts like you."

"I don't mind slummin' it." He said winking at her. "So when can I take you out?"

* * *

Jesse was two whole years older than Quinn; therefore he was worth all of her time. He had his learner's permit and next year he would be a senior. He had enough money to pay for everything on their dates, like a true gentleman.

Without any immature friends to spend time with, Jesse's main focus could be on Quinn – except for when he needed his 'me' time, she would never intrude upon that. He was amazingly romantic, bringing her some sort of gift on every occasion that they came together. The gifts were lovely but she could live without them, she was simply happy to be with him. When he looked deep into his eyes all of her muscles melted.

Their parents approved of them as a couple 100%. Judy never said a word when Quinn and Jesse disappeared into Quinn's room, closing the door after her. Quinn supposed she and Ruth were already planning the wedding. Quinn would break up with Jesse and start canoodling a bad boy to piss her mom off, if she weren't so crazy about Jesse.

She could feel herself falling for Jesse. He saw her how no one else did. He saw her as herself. Not as a cheerleader, or a member of the status quo as everyone did. He knew her, the real Quinn she had never introduced anyone else to before now.

Often, after having make-out sessions, he would sing to her, stunning her with his voice and emotional depth. Now he bought her the good news that he had been accepted into Carmel High's champion Glee Club. "I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed kissing him on the cheek. "I told you they'd be crazy to not let you join."

"No offense babe, but what do you know about Glee Clubs?" He asked in a belittling tone.

"Only that they're called the Slushie Brigade at my school." She replied, laughing lightly while he remained silent. "They're always getting Slushie Facials, you get it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I get it. I just don't find it very funny."

"Why not?" She asked. "They're losers."

"Does that mean I'm automatically a loser too because I'm in Glee?" He assumed.

She put her hand on his cheek. "No, you're nothing like them. You're handsome, smart and talented."

"How do you know they're not smart and talented as well? You don't know them at all." He snapped, pushing her hand away. "This is a very ugly side of you Quinn."

She pressed the front of her body up against him. "Why don't you sing to me and show me how cool Glee is?"

He didn't look at her in this moment. "I'm not feeling too inspired right now."

She picked his hand up. "Let me inspire you." She placed his warm palm against her breast. His hand moulded against the curve as she leant in to kiss him.

He didn't change his mind about singing. Instead he decided to unhook her bra and kiss her until she had no breath left. He finished kissing and didn't bother to hang around for much longer. He exited the room, leaving her alone and confused.

* * *

Jesse wasn't a virgin. He made no attempt to hide this. He had told Quinn when she had revealed her shock over Santana losing her virginity. He didn't have the same religious ties as Quinn and therefore didn't see the point of a person holding on to their virginity until marriage.

At times his sexuality frightened her. He wasn't timid about kissing and touching the way she was. She couldn't dive into sexual situations the way he did. He was happy to squeeze her ass and massage the roof of her mouth with his tongue while she struggled to keep up.

She felt nervous as he lay on top of her, grinding his pelvis against hers. She pulled her mouth away. He moved his lips to her neck. She could feel his hand going to her bra hook again. "Jesse." She put her hand to his chest, forcing his body a couple of inches away from hers. "Slow down please."

"Come on Quinn." He sighed, his hand feeling around her panties. "You'll love it, I promise." He pushed his lips against hers. "I'll be gentle; I'll take care of you so you'll remember it forever."

She turned her face away. "I'm not ready, can we please wait?"

He sat up, sighing out his disappointment. "If that's what you want."

She pulled her pleated skirt back down over her panties. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled. "We don't have to have sex."

"Thanks." She replied shyly.

He stroked her cheek lovingly. "You're so beautiful, I don't mean to rush you but I wanna express to you how I feel."

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

He pressed his lips against hers gently. "No, you don't have to be sorry. I can wait."

She smiled breathlessly. "You're so good to me."

"Yeah, you really don't deserve me." He said and she laughed lightly. He moved in and kissed her softly again. Butterflies bloomed happily in her stomach as he paused to smile at her before giving her the chance to kiss him. She felt safe as he linked his arms loosely around her body. He kissed her long and lingering. She was able to keep up quite comfortably until his father arrived to pick him up.

"I'll miss you." She said, kissing him one last time.

"I'll be thinking about you all night." He replied with another one of his flirtatious winks.

* * *

Jesse told Quinn that he loved her. She didn't keep her legs closed to him much longer after that. She loved him too. She knew that sex before marriage was a sin. But she didn't think that sex with someone she loved was a sin. It was them sharing their love, how could God punish her for such a thing?

It had taken Quinn a week to convince herself that waiting any longer to have sex was foolish. She knew she couldn't hold on to her virginity for the rest of her life. This was something Jesse wanted and saying 'no' was punishing him when he had done nothing wrong. If she wanted to keep him she couldn't always deny him. Relationships needed to be fair. He did so many wonderful things for her; she felt she could make this sacrifice for him.

His parents were out for the day, so they went up to his room. He lit candles and set a romantic playlist. She couldn't help but feel he had been planning this for a while. Pressure was stifling her as she slowly unzipped the fly on her jeans. She watched him approach through the dim light the candles provided.

He pulled the covers back and she climbed in awkwardly. It began with slow and tender kissing. He ran his hands through her hair. His breath was hot on her neck as he whispered how much he loved her. Her muscles loosened, but only slightly. She felt very breakable as she lay in his arms.

It hurt. There was a foreign object forced into her and she felt very uncomfortable. She was waiting for it to start feeling good. But it didn't. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him. She didn't feel like the princess he told her she was. She felt like a piece of exercise equipment, only designed to make him feel good, never mind how she felt.

Odd grunts came from his mouth as he moved quicker. A new feeling bloomed slowly. She wasn't certain that it was pleasure. There were too many aches and too much uneasiness for her to remember what pleasure felt like. A groan developed and crawled up her throat to spill out of her mouth. It didn't resemble a sound of happiness to her ears but it did nothing to slow Jesse.

Afterwards they discovered she was bleeding. Her stomach dropped as her mouth became dry with worry. He acted as if this were nothing to worry about, 'yeah this happens sometimes when girls have sex for the first time'. She had never heard such a thing and hardly felt consoled.

She made an excuse to leave. She needed to go home and shower, she felt very dirty.

* * *

"Hey, this is Jesse St. James' phone that you've reached and I'm sorry but I'm too busy to answer you call but leave a message and I'll try to get back to you soon. Thanks for calling." The pre-recorded voice said cheerfully.

Quinn's mouth opened to being speaking. But she was too caught off guard to form words. After a few seconds of silence she cleared her throat. "Hey Jess, it's me. This isn't anything important; it's just that I forgot to ask when we were together. Are you driving me to school tomorrow, or is your car still getting fixed?" She paused. "I guess that's it. Call me back as soon as you can, okay? Bye." She hesitated over the last words. "I love you."

She took the phone away from her ear. She cleared the screen of the excess water from her ear. She unbundled her wet hair from the towel and tossed it aside. She moved to the seat in front of her mirror to blow-dry her hair. She felt out of place and naked, despite the soft robe wrapped around her body.

He never bothered to call her back. She continually checked the phone, only to find it silent every time. Going to sleep took longer than usual.

* * *

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Jesse asked standing in the doorway. Laughter floated out from the house behind him.

"You didn't call me back." She stated. "I came to see if you were okay."

He shrugged. "Yeah I'm fine."

She waited unsurely. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

He stepped aside. "I have some friends from school over." He walked in front of her, not turning back to make conversation with her. "Okay everybody, this is my girlfriend Quinn, be nice to her."

It didn't take very long for her to become an ignored wallflower. She didn't have anything to say to the Carmel kids. Jesse and three others were playing a video game, with others watching. Those who weren't interested in the game were sitting around, talking about people she didn't know.

Jesse collected a few empty glasses and went into the kitchen. Quinn quickly got up and followed him. He refilled the cups with his back to her. She knew she had to talk to him but she couldn't think of anything to say. She shifted her weight from foot-to-foot, she had thought of something to say but wasn't sure she could make the words leave her mouth.

He turned around and smiled at the sight of her. "Hey babe." He placed the glasses down so he could put his arms around her. He kissed her softly. "Are you havin' a good time?"

"I'd be having a better time if I could spend some time with you." She stated.

"We're spending time together now." He replied.

"Why didn't you return my call yesterday?" She asked. "I left you a message."

He shrugged. "I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't get any message." He stepped away from her. "Do you wanna help me carry these drinks in?"

"Actually I need to use the bathroom." She replied, leaving. After the bathroom she strolled into his room. She lay down on his bed. She could hear the laughter downstairs but she felt completely alone in the house. She watched the clock for a full hour, bubbles of annoyance rose as she thought of how Jesse would rather be with his friends than her.

Finally the door opened and he entered. "Hey babe, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm not really in the mood to hang out in a big group today." She told him.

"Okay, well everyone is gonna be gone soon and then we'll hang out, just the two of us." He said, disappearing again. She became impatient after eight minutes of waiting. She moved slowly down the steps. Her foot paused before setting down on the next stair when she heard her name.

"Quinn's cool, she's just a little grumpy today."

A male voice laughed mockingly. "Yeah, Quinn's cool, except in bed."

"I haven't heard this story." Another boy commented.

"Well he said that it was like fucking a dying fish, flopping around on dry land, struggling to breathe." The first boy said. The second boy laughed while hot, angry tears built up in Quinn's eyes. "Isn't that how you described it Jess?"

"It was her first time…" Jesse said, but Quinn didn't hear anymore, she turned and ran back into his room. She leant against the closed door and the tears slid down her cheeks. She put her arms around her chest, attempting to hold the loud sobs inside of her.

She lay down on the bed again. When he came in she pretended to be asleep, too frightened to say anything about what she had heard. He lay down behind her, cuddling into her back. 'Nobody is perfect' she repeated in her mind, over-and-over, as she tried to enjoy the feeling of his arms around her.

* * *

Jesse never said anything about fish and so Quinn didn't tell him she had heard his friend's comments. She decided to put the whole situation behind her and focus on falling in love with him again. She would be happy if he were so disappointed with her in bed that he put the idea of sex completely out of his mind. She hadn't told anyone she was no longer a virgin, in the hopes that the whole disaster would disappear.

She took the bus from McKinley out to Carmel. She knew he had Glee practice after school today but she didn't want to wait the extra five hours to see him. She was still wearing her Cheerio uniform and therefore all of the other losers using public transport stared at her.

Carmel was mapped out perfectly. The signs were large and clear with arrows ensuring she couldn't get lost. She could hear his voice before she saw the auditorium. He was playing the piano and singing confidently.

She pushed open the heavy door and stepped into the almost empty room. He didn't notice her as she walked along the side of the room toward the stage. He was wrapped up in the emotion of the song, allowing her to creep up behind him. She didn't want to spoil the moment and so stood in the shadows until he took his fingers off of the piano keys.

She sat down beside him on the bench. "Hi."

"Hey." He greeted her with a bright smile. "What are you doing here?"

She moved in and kissed him. "I was gonna surprise you, but it turns out I'm the one who got the pleasant surprise." She linked her arms around him, kissing him some more. She reached her fingers up to play with the curls of his hair. She felt safe while he was so calm.

He turned his face away. "Quinn, we need to talk."

"What about?" She inquired.

"It's not working out." He said. "I love you but I think it would be best if we ended it."

"Why? Because having sex with me is like fucking a dead fish?" She snapped getting up.

"Where'd you hear that?" He asked.

"I heard you gossiping with your friends the other day." She stated. "Having a great big laugh about me."

He cast his eyes down. "I'm sorry."

"You're not denying it." She stated.

He kept his eyes on the ground. "You're too young Quinn; I need somebody my own age, my own maturity level."

She took her pack off of her shoulder and slammed it into his body. "You bastard! I never should've slept with you. You were terrible, you hurt me. I hated every single second of it."

"You're just proving my point." He informed her calmly.

"Shut up!" She shouted. "I hate you and I don't care what you think. Don't ever talk to me again."

She lay in her bed sobbing for hours. She wasn't crying because she was upset over losing Jesse. She cried because she was angry. She was angry at Jesse for being such a jerk and furious with herself for being so vulnerable. "Come on Q, toughen up!" Coach Sylvester told her during practice the following day and Quinn decided to implement this advice to every part of her life.

* * *

After being vulnerable, impressionable and at the mercy of every thought Jesse St. James had Quinn Fabray took control of her life. She was never going to be a victim again. She built up a protective bubble around herself. She was strong and in control of every aspect of her life.

She rose to the position of Head Cheerio and gained the highest status of popularity. She learnt how to control almost all of the people around her, keeping them at arm's length where she didn't have to worry about them hurting her. She couldn't control the status quo but she knew how to fit in with it, as an essential figure.

Finn was a safe choice as a boyfriend. He had first attracted her attention by joining the Celibacy Club. He didn't have a strong sense of self, so she found it quite easy to tell him what to do. He was a virgin and seemed rather timid when it came to sexual activity. He never attempted to rush her. She supposed he would only put the idea of sex into action when she said it were okay. He was a sweet boy, just beginning to develop a backbone. He was a safe choice.

As long as she didn't let her emotions rule her she could keep control of everything.

* * *

The baby had sucked the control out of Quinn's life. But she could feel comforted by the fact that she had hit rock bottom. Her life couldn't possibly get any worse. Once the baby was born the only place to go was up. There were only two months left of this nightmare. There was an end in sight and she felt she could withstand until then.

Wasn't it a rule of karma that as soon as a person allowed themselves to get comfortable and think 'things couldn't get any worse' that was when things sunk to a lower level of hell? This hypothesis was proven to be true when Jesse St. James entered Glee Club. She hadn't seen him in two years and now, as her life was at its lowest point, he reappeared.

He was here for Rachel Berry. They had been together for a couple of weeks and he had transferred to William McKinley, apparently because he wanted to be with her. Quinn didn't believe his act for one second. She sat back with her eyes narrowed suspiciously and her arms folded over her chest. She was seated in between Kurt and Puck who considered Jesse just as unhappily.

When he had first entered their eyes had locked. She had felt the same surge of electricity as she had upon their very first meeting in the country club. Then the disgust had re-entered her system and she had averted her eyes. At the moment Kurt had turned to look at her and they had shared an eye-roll.

She rushed out of Glee Club, anxious to get away from Jesse. But Puck wasn't moving as quickly as she needed him to. She was forced to hang around, un-protected in the corridor while Puck was laughing in the toilets with Mike and Matt.

"Quinn." A familiar voice said from behind her but she didn't turn. "Hey." He stepped in front of her, staring at her with nothing to say. "I had no idea you were in this club, I swear."

She shrugged. "Well now you know."

A smile pulled at his cheek. "You look great."

"Shut up." She dismissed, the order lost its power due to her light, un-annoyed tone.

"No, it's true." He told her. A boisterous burp came from within the toilets followed by roaring laughter. "You know how much I loved it when you wore your hair down and your skin, you're glowing."

She hadn't been complimented in what felt like the longest time. A smile was begging to be unleashed. But she shook her head, denying herself to enjoy it. "I thought you were with Rachel."

"I am." He replied. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're a very special girl Quinn..."

Before she could reply the boys' room door opened. A strong odour floated out with the three jocks. They all squared their shoulders, tilting their heads back to appear more superior. Jesse fell back a few paces, clearly uncomfortable. Puck stood in front with his eyes narrowed, Matt was suspicious but Mike's heart clearly wasn't in intimidating Jesse.

"Is everything okay here Quinn?" Puck asked, folding his arms over her chest, flexing his guns.

"It's fine Puck, Jesse and I were just talking." She stated.

"He weren't tryin' to get you to convert to Vocal Adrenaline?" Matt asked.

Jesse laughed incredulously. "I'm here to be a part of your team, not spy for Vocal Adrenaline."

Puck stepped forward. "Prove it."

"Jesse." Rachel's voice called from down the corridor. The group turned to see her moving quickly toward them. She over-took Kurt who was strolling toward the toilet. "What's going on?"

He easily slipped into a smile. "I was just getting acquainted with my new team mates. Right guys?"

Puck didn't relax. "Right."

"Well I'm ready to leave." She said, smiling up to Jesse as she slid her hand into his.

"Okay, let's go." He replied. "Bye Quinn."

"Bye." She said stiffly.

Puck turned his head to track Rachel and Jesse's path with a glare. As he was glaring Kurt moved past them to the toilet door. He pushed it open and was sent stumbling backwards by the strength of the smell the boys had left behind. Mike caught him before he could hit the ground. Puck wasn't distracted, looking to Quinn. "_Bye Quinn_, what was that about?"

She shrugged. "He's a friend of my family."

"That's it?" He inquired.

"Yes, that's it." She snapped. "Can we please just go?"

* * *

Quinn couldn't pretend to be surprised when Jesse took to the New Directions stage with Vocal Adrenaline. She would have been more surprised if he had stayed a part of their group until Sectionals. He hadn't lost his ability to charm and this had allowed him to convince some of them that he was a good guy. Quinn wasn't dumb enough to fall for his tricks. It was a relief that he was gone.

There was some empathy that Quinn felt toward Rachel. But not enough for her to care out loud. When she took to the stage with the rest of the club it wasn't to get back at Jesse and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline for making an omelette out of Rachel. She performed her dance solo to show Jesse how much better she was than him, how she didn't need him and his compliments.

It felt amazing to see him watching open-mouthed as she showed him what she was made of. She blew him a mocking kiss before stepping out of the spot-light. After two years she had finally gained closure about their break-up.

She was done with him.

**The End.**


End file.
